Lilac Phoenix
by Luna Midi
Summary: They were born as three, live as five and have survived many horrors. Zero has a younger twin sister who he left to protect her. "What if you were forced to hide your past?" "I know how you feel". Please R&R, I would love some feedback. No flames please. Crappy summary sorry. AU
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

_A scream shattered the silence of the night. A little girl, no older than six, lay on the floor curled into a ball. Wine red eyes looked up through light brown bangs before burying her head against her knees. A door opened and someone ran to the little girl._

_" Shh Kupa, it was only a dream," a female voice soothed._

_Kupa looked up into the face of her adoptive mother, the turquoise eyes watched her carefully. Kupa grabbed a handful of her mother's golden blonde hair and wriggled further into the hug._

_" Mama I'm scared," Kupa whimpered._

_" Is she alright Leah?" a male voice asked concernedly._

_" She will be Kane," Leah replied._

_Kupa turned her head to see her father standing in the doorway._

_" Papa can I sleep with you tonight?" Kupa asked timidly._

_Kane laughed and nodded his head. Kupa sighed contentedly against her mama's shoulder._

_Laughter rang in the garden as five children ran around. Three of the children had silver hair, one had silvery-orange hair and the last child had light brown hair. The light brown-haired child ran and hid behind a rosebush while the silver-haired children hid behind a lavender and honeysuckle bush. The silvery-orange haired child started counting._

_" One, two, three," the young boy said._

_Giggles filtered through the air before a shushing noise was heard. The boy smiled and kept counting._

_" Nine, ten, ready or not here I come," shouted the boy._

_He ran to the lavender bush and yells were heard as two silver-haired boys ran past where their parents sat, closely followed by the silvery-orange haired boy._

_" It seems like Kaito likes Zero and Ichiru but is fiercely protective of Kupa and Phoenix," Leah said to her husband._

_" I agree but the question is who will marry whom," Kane mused._

_Leah made a small noise of agreement before turning to watch the boys running from the girls in a game of Team Tag. Leah and Kane chuckled at their children's antics before calling them for lunch._

_" Kaito that's my seat," the silver-haired girl said meekly._

_" Don't try that on me Nix it wont work," Kaito replied as he sat down._

_Nix whacked Kaito on the back of the head before sitting next to one of the silver haired boys and across from Kupa who was sitting next to the other silver haired boy._

_" She got you good Kai," the boy sitting next to Kupa teased._

_" Shut up Ru," Kaito grumbled._

_" Kids settle down, Ichiru you know better than to be mean to your brother and Zero please try to keep Phoenix from hitting anyone," Leah told her children._

_"Yes Mama," they chorused._

_Kane and Leah shared a bittersweet smile before eating their lunch._

_Screams rang through the night as a silver-haired woman laid waste to a home. Two teenagers sat in a closet, one girl with hair black as ink and a boy with hair orange as the sun. Three silver haired teenagers, two boys and a girl, defended the other two by killing the Level E's that converged upon them. The female silverette looked to her companions, one of the boys nodded and she slipped unseen from the battlefield and went deeper into the spaciously large home._

_" Why are you doing this Shizuka?" a worried male voice choked out._

_" You killed my Adrian, so now I'm going to kill you," Shizuka purred menacingly._

_The girl peeked around a corner and saw Shizuka holding up a silver haired male by the throat and watching the golden haired female warily._

_" Mama, Papa," the girl screamed as she ran to them._

_" No Nix, run away," her mother screamed._

_" Nix," four voices called._

_Nix turned to se her siblings standing at the beginning of the hallway, horror written on their faces. Nix turned back only to see Shizuka had disappeared._

_" You are a brave little one," a voice purred softly._

_Nix stiffened and whirled around to see Shizuka watching her curiously._

_" Get away Shizuka," Nix growled._

_Shizuka chuckled and circled around Nix. Nix turned with her circling to keep her in sight._

_" Why are you so angry little one?" Shizuka asked._

_" Why would you raise a hand against your kin?" Nix shot back._

_" Kin, you're no kin of mine," Shizuka spat._

_" We are cousins, we are kin," Nix screamed._

_Shizuka snarled and her hand grabbed Nix by the throat._

_" You killed Adrian," Shizuka whispered in her ear._

_" We didn't," Nix choked out._

_Nix kept her eyes on Shizuka's face even though black spots started to fill her vision and her lungs burned for air but ended up loosing the fight. Nix opened her eyes to see her family standing together. Nix motioned with her hand for them to flee but they stood their ground never moving an inch._

_" You will all pay for what you have done," Shizuka whispered._

_Nix wriggled and freed her throat somewhat but enough to choke out words._

_ "Run, don't look back run," she screamed._

_The four teenagers and silver-haired man took off into the night and Nix let herself be taken on the winds of unconsciousness._

_"Let my daughter go," her mother screamed._

_Nix could barely lift a finger but opened her eyes as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Air rushed into her starved lungs as she gasped and choked. Nix could only watch as Shizuka plunged her hand into her mother's abdomen, the hand sticking out the other side._

_" Mama," Nix cried._

_Shizuka dropped her mother and Nix crawled closer to her body. But as she reached her a foot connected with her ribs making her gag blood and collapse to the ground._

_" Kane has gone with the children, you will never see them again," Nix's mother said._

_" Mama, please don't say that," Nix whimpered reaching out a hand to grab her mother's outstretched hand._

_A foot stomped on their joined hands and they cried out. Nix rolled onto her back a watched as Shizuka knelt down next to her._

_" Leah Kiryu watch as I drink your daughter dry," Shizuka smirked._

_Nix let go of Leah's hand and felt herself being lifted up once again. As Shizuka's head descended towards her exposed neck Nix readied herself and then as Shizuka was about to bite she lifted her knee into the other woman's stomach. Nix broke away and grabbed Shizuka by the hair, slamming her into the wall._

_" You will leave my family alone," Nix screamed as she crouched over her mother's defenceless form._

_" You have guts, maybe I won't kill you just yet," Shizuka mused before vanishing into thin air leaving a pool of blood as the only evidence to her being there._

_" Mama," Nix exclaimed dropping to her knees by Leah's side._

_" Phoenix I need you to be brave okay, hide your nature and change your looks," Leah whispered._

_" Mama please drink at least live for me," Nix pleaded tears threating to fall._

_" I can't, its my time to go but know that I will always love you Phoenix," Leah whispered before closing her eyes._

_Phoenix screamed, all of her anguish filling this one, mournful cry. Carefully she gathered her mother's unconscious body into her arms and walked out of the house. As she reached the gate a shadow detached itself and walked towards her._

_" What are you doing here Kupa?" Phoenix asked._

_" To help you save Mama," Kupa replied wine red eyes shining with unshed tears._

_As one the two girls walked away from the scene of destruction and desolation, never looking back, not knowing that they are sowing the seeds of an illusion, of a lie._


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter One- New Arrivals

Birds chirped and animals rustled through the bush. These sounds were a welcome reprieve to the two-cloaked travellers. Similar in height, the two-cloaked figures walked side by side with their packs slung over their packs and their katanas secured on their left hips.

" How much longer until we reach Cross Academy?" a male voice asked.

" Not much longer, half an hour," a female voice replied.

The male grunted in response and silence descended once again. They walked on and on until a big iron gate could be seen ahead of them. as they got closer they could see words engraved into the stone pillars flanking the gate. The words said 'Cross Academy'.

" Well we're in the right place," the male said.

" We are Ru," the female agreed.

" Go and knock Nix," Ru said.

" Why should I do it," Nix groaned.

Ru stayed silent and Nix growled in frustration before walking closer to the gate.

" Ugh fine I'll do it," she groaned.

Nix walked to the gate and pressed the button for the intercom.

" Hello Cross Academy, Chairman speaking," a singsong voice called over the intercom.

" It's Nix open up Cross," Nix said emotionlessly.

" Aww you're no fun," Cross whined before disconnecting.

A few seconds later the gate opened and Nix and Ru walked in. after ten minutes they stood in front of the Chairman's house. Ru knocked on the door and it was thrown open.

" Welcome back you two," Cross cried happily hugging them both.

" Hello Kaien," they said in unison.

When Cross let them go they followed him to his office.

" I have put you two on the Disciplinary Committee," Kaien said.

" Very well Cross we'll abide by your rules and ideas," Ru said.

Cross nodded and handed several sheets of paper before dismissing them. Ru and Nix followed the path the Chairman had marked on the map that would lead them to the Moon Dorms.

" What is the time Ru?" Nix asked.

" It's 2:55," Ru replied.

Nix nodded her head and a comfortable silence enveloped them as they walked. Five minutes later they reached the Moon Dorms at the same time as the screaming crowd.

" Idol,Wild" they screamed pushing against the only 'known' female member of the Disciplinary Committee. Nix and Ru shared an exasperated look before weaving through the crowd towards the front. Once there they stood side-by-side and turned to face the crowd of screaming rabid fan girls and boys.

" If you don't stop pushing and screaming we will personally change the Changeover time to when you are in school," Ru shouted.

As one the crowd fell silent and looked at the two cloaked figures with shocked expressions on their faces. Yuki stood there bewildered while Zero fumed in barely constrained anger.

" Just who are you and why are you here?" he all but yelled.

" Looks like Zero's still a sour puss," Ru remarked pointing.

Nix tried to stifle a giggle but it escaped and soon she was laughing so hard her sides hurt.

" What is so funny?" a smooth velvet voice asked from above her.

Nix looked up to Kuran standing there looking down with obvious amusement at her state. She huffed and straightened before turning to look him in the eye.

" He certainly hasn't changed much besides being a bit more hardened and impenetrable," Nix agreed with her brother.

Kuran looked slightly miffed that he was so easily ignored and dismissed. Zero stood glaring and huffing at the two in fuming anger. Nix and Ru shared a glance before they told the Day Class to scat and once they did Nix gestured a 'come-on' at Zero who lunged at her arms outstretched. Nix ducked and swept her leg out in an upper roundhouse kick before switching to a left leg-low one. Zero jumped over the second roundhouse before flipping over her and grabbing her in a headlock. Nix smiled when she heard the gasps before using her legs to wrap around Zero's throat and wrenched herself out of the headlock, she gasped for air slightly but jumped on Zero's back nevertheless. Zero growled and threw her off catching a handful of her cloak and tearing it off her. Nix stood before him silver hair flowing with her shades on still. She smiled at him before turning to walk away.

" Hey," Zero exclaimed grabbing her arm.

Nix smiled before flipping him onto his back, straddling him and pressing her elbow into his throat.

" I win," she shouted before vaulting off him in a back flip.

Nix turned to see the whole Night Class shocked into silence while her brother took off his cloak to show his silver hair and embraced her in a loving hug.

" He still hasn't learnt has he?" Ru asked.

" Nope," Nix agreed.

They chuckled before turning serious.

" Cross move over here please," Ru commanded.

" Tell me why first," she demanded.

" So impertinent," Ru muttered before Cross shrieked when a Level E grabbed her and threw her.

Nix ran and jumped slicing the Level E from navel to head in a matter of seconds while she somersaulted in the air coming to land next to Zero with the brown-haired prefect in her arms. As the silver-haired girl went to put her down she gasped and moved one hand to clutch her side. Yuki scrambled down and Ru ran to his sister's side checking her injury.

"You need blood," Ru said baring his neck.

" Yes but what about you and you know our healing is more advanced," Nix pointed out calmly.

Ru rolled his eyes before using a sharpened nail to scratch his neck, Nix watched the single drop of blood slide down his neck before latching on. Ru cupped her head and rubbed her back soothingly with the other. Nix pulled back a few seconds later to smile at her brother blood staining her teeth slightly before fading.

" Beautiful One," Ru said lovingly stroking her cheek.

" My Bitch," Nix asserted pulling Ru in for a kiss.

They kissed for a few seconds while the Night Class and Prefects watched in stunned silence. When they pulled apart they jumped to their feet and wrapped an arm each around Zero.

" My name's Nix and this is my twin brother Ru," Nix started.

" And we're here because of favour from Cross and Yagari," Ru finished smirking.

"What!" Zero yelled shrugging out of their arms.

They shrugged and linked arms before walking away.

" Oh and by the way we'll be taking night shifts during the week and tonight's yours," they chorused over their shoulders.

behind them the two other Disciplinary members groaned.


	3. Hidden Pasts

Chapter Two- Hidden Pasts

It was late by the time Nix and Ru got back to their dormitory. It was a Thursday, three weeks after they arrived at Cross Academy, and they couldn't be more tired than they were then. In between helping to patrol the school grounds and doing missions along with homework and school they barely had enough time to just sit and relax in each other's company.

"Ugh I just want to sleep for a week," Ru complained undressing to his boxers.

" I know how you feel Ru,"Nix reminded him also undressing to her underwear.

They both climbed into the queen-sized bed and faced each other. Reaching a hand out they gripped each others shoulders as memories of their past haunted them as they were wont to do in extreme cases like absolute tiredness.

" We have three days until our birthday, we need to tell him soon," Nix whispered.

" I know Nix I miss him too, Kai's coming here tomorrow and he said that we could show him around," Ru said calmly.

Nix nodded and they drifted off into sleep.

_~~~~~~ DREAM~~~~~~~~_

_Thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky like fireworks. In an old manor lay five children huddled against the cold. Their parents were out on a job and they were left at home. When a particularly loud clap of thunder boomed one of the children jumped in surprise and squeaked in terror. A silver-haired boy shushed the silver-haired girl gently and she leaned into his hug. The other three children consisted of two boys and another girl. The other girl who had long brown hair huddled against the other silver haired boy._

_" Zeze I'm scared," she whimpered burying her face in the crook of his neck._

_" Shh it'll be alright Kupa," Zeze whispered soothingly._

_The female silverette watched with sadness as he comforted her. Zeze looked up into her eyes before looking away. Hurt she decided to ask him a question._

_" Do you love her more than me brother, will she become your Chosen?" she asked softly_

_When her brother didn't answer she climbed out of her other brother's lap and crawled to him on the bed. Once beside him she grabbed his face and turned it to her so she could see his eyes._

_" Why must you be so cold towards me?" she asked barely above a whisper._

_Half afraid of the answer she loosened her hold fractionally._

_" Because I don't want to marry you Phoenix," he whispered harshly._

_Burned she dropped his face and crawled backwards away from him, hurt-filled eyes turning their gaze away from someone so cruel. She climbed out of the bed and ran from the room._

_"You idiot," two voices exclaimed before everything went silent._

_Not paying attention the little girl ran into the banister of the stairs and lost her balance. As she fell down the stairs the girl remembered whom her brother was like before a kind, funny, sweet boy. _But now I don't even know him,_ she thought desperately. Colliding with the floor and landing in an undignified heap the girl finally let loose her tears. Crying aloud the windows in the manor shattered and the storm grew in intensity._

_"Phoenix," two voices yelled._

_Phoenix turned her grief-stricken eyes to see her brothers standing at the top of the stairs._

_" We will never leave you," the orange-headed boy yelled._

_" We love you Phoenix," the silverette shouted._

_Calming down the storm fell into rain and Phoenix sank to the floor, three seconds later her brothers were by her side._

_" Promise you'll never turn me away, that you'll never leave or grow cold," Phoenix urged desperation evident in her voice._

_" We promise," they vowed solemnly._

_The two boys wrapped their arms around her and Phoenix felt safe in knowing that they would never leave her alone._

_" I love you Kai, Ru," she whispered._

_The two boys kissed her head and they rocked her gently. Phoenix turned her head to the stairs and saw he eldest brother standing there with Kupa by his side. Kupa flew down the stairs to where the trio sat in the foyer while the brother remained away. She watched him turn his back and walk away, tearing apart the triplets and their bond._

_" Zero," Phoenix whispered softly._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~END DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Nix awoke to the sun filtering through the curtains; dried tears stained her face as she climbed out of bed. Turning her head her searching eyes found her brother asleep on the bed curled around the space where she was moments before sleeping. Sighing she made her way to the bathroom grabbing some clothes as she went. Five minutes later she was out of the shower and dressed in the Day Class boys uniform. The knot on the red tie hung halfway down her chest, walking back into the bedroom she found Ru shrugging on his jacket.

"Morning sleeping beauty," she teased leaning against the doorframe.

Startled Ru turned around, and promptly scowled at Nix.

"Don't do that Nix," he scolded gently.

Nix shrugged and held out a hand, taking it Ru and her made their way downstairs for breakfast. Once they reached the cafeteria people started gossiping about them, ignoring them, the twins walked to the counter to grab the requested food. Scarfing it down they ran to their classroom, which was Ethics with Yagari.

" Do you think sensei will assign us mountains of homework?" Ru asked.

" Nah he'd be too scared of the fan girls to," Nix replied.

" That and us," they chorused laughing.

When they entered the classroom they saw Yagari talking with someone. As they approached the two by the big desk turned to face them. Who they saw with their teacher was someone they never thought they see again.

" Kupa?" they exclaimed.

" Hey guys I came here cause of a favour from sensei and Cross," Kupa said.

Astonished the twins could only stare as their brown-haired sister walked towards them. Snapping out of it Nix ran and embraced her in a bear hug.

" Heh I love you too Nix," Kupa said rubbing her back.

Nix turned her face up slightly to look into Kupa's brown eyes. Nix smiled and let go of her before Kupa was wrapped up in Ru's arms.

" RU PUT ME DOWN," she screamed.

" Nope," RU replied cheekily.

Nix giggled and carefully backed away, turning to Yagari she started a conversation.

" How is she?" Nix asked.

" She is feeling better but would like it if you could visit her," Yagari replied.

" I know she must be missing us but until we find Father we cannot risk her being found," Nix stated glumly.

Yagari sighed softly and patted her head before walking to the chalkboard. Feeling sad Nix walked and sat in her seat, Kupa and Ru following behind her, took the seats either side. As the rest of the class filtered in the trio watched the door for a hint of silver in the tide. When the bell rang they turned their attention to the class.

" Sorry I'm late sensei," an emotionless voice apologized.

Whipping their heads around they saw Zero standing in the doorway breathing heavily.

" That is ok just try to get here earlier like those three up the back," Yagari said pointing to where the trio sat.

When Zero found whom Yagari was pointing at his jaw dropped in surprise.

"KUPA?" he yelled.

" HI Zeze," Kupa replied cheekily.

Growling he marched up the aisle towards them but stopped short when Ru and Nix stood to protect Kupa.

" Let's take this outside shall we Mr. Disciplinary Committee," Ru drawled lazily.

Zero didn't have time to reply before Ru roughly dragged him out. Mouths agape the class watched in stunned silence as they left. Nix stopped at the door and apologized for the interruption.

" Make sure when the secret is revealed that you do it outside of my classroom," Yagari told her gruffly.

Nix nodded and left the room. Walking to where the Chairman's place was located she found Ru and Zero having a tussle on the floor. Growling in exasperation she pulled out her mini water gun and squirted them.

Enraged Zero leapt up and walked angrily into Cross's residence. Sighing the trio followed him inside the house and into the study.

" Now do you want to tell me who the hell you two are and why you are here Kupa?" Zero asked turning to face them a blank mask on his face.

" Zero what we are about to tell you must never be repeated outside of this room understand?" Kupa asked.

" I swear," Zero replied.

" Well my name is Phoenix and my brother's name is Ichiru," Nix started to say.

" And we were born to the Kiryu family seventeen years ago along with our half-brother Kaito Kiryu and two years later our parents adopted Kupa," Ichiru finished.

" My sister died a long time ago and my brother betrayed me," Zero told them coldly.

Phoenix, Ichiru and Kupa groaned in annoyance and Phoenix whipped of her sunglasses.

"See my eyes are lilac identical to yours," Phoenix exclaimed pointing to them.

Zero rolled his eyes not convinced and Phoenix growled in exasperation.

" When we were eight during a very stormy night, I asked you if you loved Kupa more than me and if she was your Chosen and you rebuked me coldly. I ran away in grief-stricken rage, I damaged the manor and when I was calm you turned your back on the four of us," Phoenix choked out between hiccups holding back tears.

Zero's face crumpled and tears started to brim in his eyes.

" I'm so sorry Phoenix I didn't mean it," Zero whispered.

"It **sniff** doesn't matter anymore, I'm **sniff **going to marry either Ichiru or Kaito so you don't have to worry bout me no more," Phoenix whispered brokenly.

Turning away she walked into Ichiru's open arms and squeezed the life out of him.

"Nix wouldn't eat for months after that but you didn't notice because you were so focused on training, when Kupa and I fell sick Nix took care of us and then when Mum got sick Nix ran herself ragged and it wasn't until Dad called Cross to help out that she started to look more like a human than a skeleton," Ichiru told him flatly.

"Nix pushed herself so far for years after that, it wasn't until she ended up in hospital because she went on a suicide mission after you pretty much tore her apart," Kupa growled.

"This is true Zero," Cross said from the chair behind the desk.

Zero looked shocked at the fact that he hadn't even sensed him in the room. Cross sighed and leant his elbows on the desk in front of him.

"She was in hospital for six months with pneumonia, she also had anorexia nervosa and she suffered from malnutrition," Cross said grimly.

Phoenix turned her head and left her brother's arms to go and sit on the desk. Crossing her legs she chucked of her jacket and shirt, leaving her in a tank top, before shucking of her pants to reveal her shorts underneath. As this was going on Ichiru and Kupa moved to stand next to Cross and little by little Phoenix's skin began to show. When her school clothes were gone from her body she stood up on the desk. Her arms and legs were littered with scars some ugly and some innocuous. Pale and thin to thick and reddy-purple, these blemishes marked her would have been perfect skin. Lifting up her tank on her left side she revealed a thick long, ugly gash that ran from shoulder to hip.

"This scar I got on the mission where I was nearly killed at age thirteen, I didn't see the Pureblood nor sense it 'til it was too late. It was a man like Shizuka but with a hint of the Kuran looks, brown hair and pink-red eyes. He advanced on me and by that time I was extremely sore and tired, to tired to dodge and block effectively, I was on the defensive until he got to close and my guard slipped. His claws had extended to be twenty centimetres long, he sliced my left side pretty deeply," Phoenix said gloomily.

"She was found by Kaito who was sent with a team of Hunters, he brought her to HQ and from there to the Hunter's hospital and the rest is history," Kupa told him primly.

" I was on that team but I was told that the hunter sent there had been taken away already, I never got see her only the carnage she left behind," Zero spoke slowly.

Phoenix smiled sadly at him before getting dressed again in her school clothes and leaving to do patrols.

" I've got a mission to do apparently the last five hunters they sent couldn't finish the job," Phoenix said over her shoulder.

"How many?" Ichiru asked sternly.

"35," Phoenix replied meekly.

"DAMNIT," Ichiru yelled slamming his hands down on Cross's desk. Kupa sighed before smacking him on the head, Ichiru looked up at her sheepishly before they both moved to where Phoenix stood uncertainly.

"I'm gong and I don't care if it is a suicide mission," Phoenix stated before fleeing away from them.


End file.
